


The Fury and the Freeze

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijjack March Madness 2019, M/M, Superheroes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dans un monde où les gens pouvait naître avec de grandes capacitées et de grand pouvoir, certains choisissait d'user de leur capacité pour faire le mal, comme la Mort Rouge, Drago Point Sanglant ou Pitchinier Black. D'autre comme Furie Nocturne, Dragon Vipère ou le Cossak Joyeux avait choisi de combattre le mal et protéger les innocents. Et d'autre, comme Poulet Enragé et sa sœur la Hideuse Enragée ou Cryo Freeze s'en servait pour s'amuser. Et Hiccup Haddock, dans son costume de Fury Nocturne, passait encore une fois, sa soirée à chasser Cryo Freeze à travers toute la ville parce qu'il avait gelé toutes les canalisations d'eau de la ville.





	The Fury and the Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Dans un monde où les gens pouvait naître avec de grandes capacitées et de grand pouvoir, certains choisissait d'user de leur capacité pour faire le mal, comme la Mort Rouge, Drago Point Sanglant ou Pitchinier Black. D'autre comme Furie Nocturne, Dragon Vipère ou le Cossak Joyeux avait choisi de combattre le mal et protéger les innocents. Et d'autre, comme Poulet Enragé et sa sœur la Hideuse Enragée ou Cryo Freeze s'en servait pour s'amuser. Et Hiccup Haddock, dans son costume de Fury Nocturne, passait encore une fois, sa soirée à chasser Cryo Freeze à travers toute la ville parce qu'il avait gelé toutes les canalisations d'eau de la ville. Problème vite réglé, mais la ville devait se passer d'eau pour la journée. Et il le poursuivait dans le vain espoir de l'attraper. Il le chassait de toit en toit et finalement lui lança un tir plasma qui le cloua au sol. Il se posa à côté de lui.  
-Ça suffit, Cryo Freeze. Tu m'as m'accompagner au poste.  
Mais Freeze ne bougeait pas. Il restait allongé sur le toit de l'immeuble.   
''Merde, je l'ai pas tué, quand même ?''  
Hiccup s'approcha de lui et le retourna. Freeze avait les yeux ouverts mais ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il s’était endormi les yeux ouvert.  
-Hey, hey, faut se réveiller… Bon sang, ne me dit pas que j'ai encore envoyé quelqu'un dans le coma…  
Soudain, Freeze remua et colla ses lèvre sur les siennes. Hiccup mis quelque seconde à réagir et quand il voulut se dégager, Freeze l'entoura de ses bras. Il caressa tendrement la commissure de ses lèvres et le héros, oubliant complètement qui ils étaient respectivement, se laissa faire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goutté la compagnie de quelqu'un ? Son job de super héros lui prenait toutes ses soirées et ses journées, ils les passaient à travailler dans la boutique de fleurs de sa mère. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas profité de la présence de quelqu'un de la satisfaction de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien quand il s'endormait ? Ça lui faisait tellement…  
Froid.  
Freeze s'écarta et Fury Nocturne réalisa qu'il avait les mains prises dans la glace.   
-Sale fils de…  
-Tatata, fit Freeze en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. Ne gâche pas ce moment en étant grossier.  
-Tu as triché !  
-C'est le but, trésor. Faut bien utiliser les atouts qu'on a. Oh, le prend pas mal, mon mignon, t'es le premier à t'être autant approcher de moi. Mais malheureusement… Je ne peux pas te laisser t'approcher davantage. Alors voilà, je pourrais te dire que j'ai juste usé de l'effet de surprise pour prendre l'avantage, et c'est vrai, ça marche à tous les coups. Mais je dois avouer que je préfère quand c'est toi qui me pourchasses, parce que t'es carrément le plus sexy. Beaucoup plus que ce Russe psychopathe. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, à la prochaine, mon mignon.  
Il lui vola un autre baiser et s’enfuit en courant du toit.  
Hiccup se rappela qu'il pouvait jeter des tirs plasma avec ses mains et se défit rapidement de ses liens glacés. Quand il redescendit il inventa une excuse autre que la simple réalité pour expliquer pourquoi Cryo Freeze s'était échappé aux policier. Puis quand il eut fini de raconter, il s'envola et atterrit dans une ruelle sombre où il enleva son costume et le fourra dans son sac avant de rentrer chez lui. Il passa la porte de son appartement à 23h37 et soupira en allant se coucher. Mais malgré la fatigue, impossible de s'endormir. Cryo Freeze avait sans le vouloir toucher un point sensible. À quand remontait sa dernière relation ? Avec Astrid au lycée. Puis il était devenu Fury Nocturne, elle Dragon Vipère et ça les avait éloigné. Et en huit ans, il n'avait pas eut de relation. Même pas de coup d'un soir, même pas de flirt avec une jolie caissière ou un joli barman. Rien.   
''Faudrait peut-être que je me case, il serait temps''  
Immédiatement, la vue de Jackson Overland, le sexy binoclard qui venait prendre des fleurs pour sa mère trois fois par semaine s'afficha dans son esprit. Jackson était gentil, mignon, discret, et s'il n'avait pas eut un emploi du temps aussi chargé, peut-être qu'Hiccup l'aurait invité à dîner un soir. Mais impossible de planifier sa vie quand un appel des force de l'ordre pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Dieux merci, il travaillait pour sa mère et sa mère savait quel activité il pratiquait. Il avait hérité du don de son père qui à sa grande époque, se faisait appeler Thornado. Puis il avait voulu fonder une famille et quand ils y avaient eu d'autres super-héros que lui, il s'était retiré. Pour se faire tuer six ans plus tard quand Hiccup essayait d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et que…  
-Non... Non, pense pas à ça… Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en plaquant ses mains dessus.   
Mais trop tard. Il revoyait cet scène avec une perfection effroyable seize ans plus tard. Il se recroquevilla et comme souvent quand il y pensait, il s'endormit en pleurant.

Le lendemain matin fut plus que pénible pour Hiccup qui n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Sa mère lui fit remarquer qu'il avait une sale tête et les regards inquiets que lui jetaient les clients. Et ce fut ce jour là, comme par hasard, que Jackson Overland vint prendre les fleurs pour sa mère.   
-Vous… Avez eu une courte nuit ?  
-On va dire ça, dit Hiccup en se forçant à sourire.  
-C'est… C'est votre petite amie qui a du être contente.  
-Nan, juste la télé.   
-Oh.  
Jackson remonta ses lunettes et cacha mal la rougeur de ses joues.   
-Et j'ai pas de petite amie.   
-Ah.  
Jackson essaya de tousser pour se redonner contenance. Hiccup lui tendit ses fleurs et s'accouda au comptoir. Il n'y avait aucun autre client et sa mère était dans l'arrière boutique. Il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause…  
-Et vous ? Demanda Hiccup.  
-J'ai… J'ai personne. J'ai trop de boulot… Enfin vous savez ce que c'est…  
-Malheureusement oui.   
Jack lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir et s'en alla. Finalement, au moment de passer la porte, il fit demi tour et demanda :   
-Ça vous dirait de prendre un verre ? Disons... Vendredi soir ?  
-Euh écoutez, j'en sais rien.  
-Ah, d'accord… Je veux dire, c''est pas grave, enfin... J'espère que j'ai pas tout gâché…  
-Non, non bien sûr… C'est juste… C'est pas que vous me plaisez pas. C'est le cas, mais… Je suis bénévole dans un refuge pour animaux, et quand ils reçoivent des appels pour des chiens errants ou des animaux en fuite le soir, ils ne sont que deux et la procédure veut qu'ils partent ensemble pour le capturer, alors je les remplace…  
-Oh. D'accord. Ok. Donc. Jamais le soir, en faite.   
-Ouais, le soir généralement ça tombe mal.   
-Écoutez, je vais vous donner mon numéro. Comme ça, quand vous êtes libre, vous m’appelez, okay ?  
-D'accord, fit Hiccup en souriant. Pas de soucis.   
Jackson lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de partir. Hiccup le regarda faire en souriant et soupira de contentement en regardant le numéro.  
Il pouvait bien se permettre un peu de détente, non ?

Et le sort en décida autrement. Deux soir après, quand arriva 22h et qu'il pensait qu'on ne l’appellerait plus pour la nuit, il essaya d'appeler Jackson mais tomba sur le répondeur. ''Bonjour, la personne que vous essayez de joindre n'est pas disponible. Merci de laisser un message après le bip.''  
-Bonsoir, Jackson, c'est Hiccup, du magasin de fleurs. Écoutez, voilà, j'ai ma soirée de libre, visiblement, et je voulais savoir si vous voudriez prendre un verre avec moi. Enfin si vous pouvez. Euh… Bonne soirée.  
Il soupira en raccrochant et regarda sa série sur sa toute petite télé. Et cinq minute plus tard, elle fut interrompu par un flash infos. Cryo Freeze avait décidé de faire geler en plein mois de juillet.   
Hiccup soupira, sa soirée définitivement en l'air et alla chercher son costume de Fury Nocturne avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.  
La couse poursuite dura moins longtemps, cette fois et il finit par le piéger dans un entrepôt désaffecté à la sortie de la ville.   
-Rend toi, Freeze, soupira Hiccup, désabusé.  
-Eh bien, tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d’enthousiasme.  
-Désolé mais j'aurais pu avoir un rencart, ce soir et… Ne change pas de sujet !  
-Tiens, en parlant de rencart…  
Freeze jeta une giclée de glace sur l'une de ses ailes et Hiccup cria de douleur. Mais Freeze, pas le moins du monde accablé de regret, sortit son téléphone.  
-Voyons s'il m'a appelé, ce soir.  
-Hein ?  
Freeze lui gela une de ses jambes contre le mur.  
-Le mec trop mignon sur qui j'ai craqué. Ah, il m'a appelé ?   
Il écouta le message, et Hiccup, grâce à son ouïe bien développé, n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître sa propre voix.   
-C’est pas possible…  
-De quoi ?  
-Jackson ?  
Malgré le masque, Hiccup vit qu'il pâlit.  
-Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
-Jackson c'est toi ? Mais tu es Cryo… Mais c'est pas vrai?!  
Freeze s'approcha de lui et lui retira son masque ;  
-Hiccup ?  
-Mais tu es… Tu es complètement différent !  
-Et toi alors ? Tu es tellement mignon et sexy avec ton tablier… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois…  
Hiccup fit fondre la glace de son ail avec un tire plasma en essayant de ne pas se l’abîmer. Et d'un coup de pied, il en leva celle de la jambe. Jackson s'écarta de lui et leva les mains en position de défense.   
-Nan, attend recule… Et tu m'a mentis ! Tu ne bosses pas dans un refuge pour animaux !  
-Et tu croyais que j'allais te dire que je suis un super héros ? Et toi alors, la comptabilité ?  
-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais t'avouer être un clochard !  
Ils se contemplèrent en arrêtant de hurler. Puis soudain, comme frappé par la foudre, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Ils essayèrent de s'arracher mutuellement leur combinaison et quand les sirène de police se firent entendre, ils s'écartèrent.   
-Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?  
-Une grosse connerie, répondit Jackson.  
Ils ramassèrent mutuellement leur morceaux d'armure et leur masque et se regardèrent. Ils entendirent les policiers essayer de forcer l'entrée et Jackson demanda :  
-On fait quoi ?  
Hiccup ne savait pas si c'était à cause du retrait du masques mais il lui sembla que la personne qu’il avait en face de lui n'était plus Cryo Freeze, simplement Jackson Overland, qui venait chercher des fleurs pour sa mère trois fois par semaine.   
Avant même de s'en empêcher, il l'attrapa par le bras et le serra contre lui.  
-Accroche toi à moi.  
Jackson ne se fit pas prier et s’agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hiccup décolla et une fois loin, il vit que les forces de l'ordre réussirent à rentrer dans l’entrepôt.   
D'habitude, quand il rentrait chez lui, il se posait plus loin et se changeait en rentrant par le bus. Mais ce soir là, il rentra directement par la fenêtre et posa Jackson en plein milieu de son petit salon.   
Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et continua ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans l’entrepôt. Et ce soir là, Hiccup comprit à quel point il avait cruellement manqué d'un corps à ses côtés, à enlacer dans le noir. À aimer dans la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne cacha pas ses ailes. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir désiré avec tant d’ardeur. Mais malgré tout, Jackson semblait émettre des réserves. À chaque fois qu'Hiccup voulait attraper ses mains, il les écartait. Il évitait soigneusement de le toucher.   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
-Je peux pas te toucher.  
-Ça risque d'être compliqué tu crois pas, rigola Hiccup en dévorant son cou alors qu'il allait et venait dans son corps.  
Il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais Jackson l'enleva et Hiccup s’arrêta de bouger.   
-Jackson…  
-Je gèle avec ses mains, Hiccup. Je peux tuer avec ses mains. J'ai déjà tué et… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.  
S'il avait été choqué par ce qu'avait dit son amant quand il avait déclaré avoir tué, il sut aussitôt que ça n'avait pas été voulu.  
-C'était un accident.  
-J'étais tout jeune et avec ma sœur… On jouait… Et sans faire exprès j'ai… Je l'ai touché Elle a gelé aussitôt. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je… Je l'ai pas fait exprès…  
Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, mais Hiccup les prit doucement.   
-C'était un accident. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça arrive…  
Il soupira.  
-Ça m'est arrivé, aussi.  
-Ah… Ah oui ?  
-Mon père. Il m'aidait à maîtriser mes pouvoir et on s’entraînait au tir… Et à un moment j'ai commencé à paniquer en voyant que mes mains ne s’arrêtaient plus. Mon père a essayé de me calmer et je lui ai tiré dessus…   
Il s'écarta et souffla un bon coup en retenant ses larmes en s'allongeant. Jackson posa son visage contre son torse, les yeux encore humide et Hiccup soupira.   
-Écoutes, ce qu'on a fait… Quand on était jeune...C'était des accidents, d'accord ? On a pas besoin que...  
-Tout les jours j'y pense, déclara Jackson.  
-Moi aussi.   
Ils se turent un instant, plongés dans leur passé et Hiccup eut soudain une idée Il attrapa la main de Jack qui essaya de la retirer, mais Hiccup la serrait.  
-Hiccup, non…  
-Gèle.  
-Non, non, non…   
Jackson commença à paniquer.   
-Non, Hiccup, si je fais ça tu vas perdre ta main.  
-Laisses-moi essayer un truc…  
-Non,  
-S'il te plaît. Juste un peu.  
Il relâcha sa main et tendit la sienne, paume vers le haut.  
-Mets-y un peu de glace.  
-Hiccup…  
-Juste un tout petit peu.  
Jack soupira et s'y résolu. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Hiccup la fit fondre. Il en mit un peu plus et Hiccup la fit fondre aussi aisément. Il se concentra pour créer une masse de glace plus forte et Hiccup en profita pour attraper ses mains.   
-Non, cria Jack.  
En quelque secondes, Hiccup avait les mains complètement gelées. Il sentait le sang à l’intérieur de ses veines refroidir.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait…  
Hiccup lui attrapa doucement la nuque. Il le força à le regarder pour le calmer.  
-Regardes.  
Avec ses pouvoir, il fit fondre la glace et retrouva l'usage de sa main.  
-Comment…  
-Je peux augmenter la chaleur de mon corps. Mes pouvoirs viennent de là. Et des ailes que j'ai dans le dos.   
Jackson attrapa sa main, ayant du mal à y croire et serra Hiccup contre lui. 

Au petit matin, ce fut une série de coups sur la porte qui réveilla Hiccup. Il s'enroula dans un peignoir et alla ouvrir. Il tomba sur le mari d'Astrid, Eret, qui était commissaire.  
-Eret ?  
-Salut. Écoutes, les collègues ont dit que tu avais disparu hier soir, après avoir pourchassé Cryo Freeze, alors je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien.   
-Ouais, ouais, fit Hiccup, l’esprit encore embrumé par sa nuit d'amour et du manque de sommeil. Je suis juste… C'est la deuxième fois d'affilé qu'il me file entre les doigts.   
-Ouais… Mais faut pas te miner tu sais, il échappe à tout le monde. Même Nick et ses méthodes drastiques non rien donnés.   
-Ouais… J'ai juste l'habitude de réussir, c'est tout. Écoutes, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ça ne t’ennuie pas qu'on remette ça à plus tard ?  
-T'inquiètes, pas de soucis. Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien. C'est tout.  
-Merci.  
Eret lui fit un signe de main avant de s'en aller et Hiccup referma la porte. Il s'affala dessus et se passa la main sur le visage. Dans quel situation il s'était mis… D'abord, il laissait filer son ennemi parce qu'il se faisait embrasser, ensuite il découvrait que son ennemi était l'homme qui lui plaisait et par-dessus le marché, il couchait avec.  
-Il est partit ? Demanda une voix timide.  
Jackson apparut caché derrière un coin de couloir.   
-Oui.   
Jackson vint vers lui et se colla dans ses bras et Hiccup l'enlaça.  
-Comment on va faire ? Demanda Jackson.  
-Comme tout le reste j'imagine, soupira Hiccup. On va faire avec. 

La suite au prochain épisode !


End file.
